


The one where Keith is a pervert and Hunk likes to eat cake

by Stark616



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Weddings, pervert keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: The gang gets invited to a gay space wedding and things get feisty.Lance flushes from his neck all the way to his ears and he almost drops his glass, “You did not just-”“I just did,” Keith says smugly and watches in amusement as Lance’s cheeks turn a shade darker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be terrible, so please don't hurt me. Reviews are love.
> 
> (Italics got erased but now they're back!)

“Gay. All I see is gay.”

  
“Thank the lord,” Lance breaths. “I was starting to think this would be all sophisticated and shit.”

  
Keith raises an eyebrow, “It’s a wedding. What did you expect?”

  
“Fancy stuff.”

  
“A wedding is supposed to be fancy, _dickshit_.”

  
“Well, _sorry_ for not knowing how a wedding is supposed to be. I’ve never even been to one before, _shitface_.”

  
“You guys are so romantic,” Pidge says flatly. “Like, I can’t even with how _romantic_ you guys are towards each other.”

  
“ _Gracias_ ,” Lance hums and pats them on the back. “You’re too kind.”

  
“I was being _sarcastic_ you dimwit!”

  
“What’s with you guys and nicknames?” Hunk asks, stuffing another piece of cake in his mouth. “Just call each other by your real names.”

  
Lance shrugs, “It makes things more fun.”

  
“And not to mention more amusing,” Pidge smirks. “And calling Lance a ‘dimwit’ is pretty accurate.”

  
“Pidge, please don’t insult my boyfriend,” Keith groans and runs a hand through his hair, currently being held up by a ponytail. “We’re supposed to behave, remember?”

  
“Allura isn’t my mom,” Lance sticks out his tongue. “So I don’t have to listen to her.”

  
Keith flicks him in the arm, “But I’m your boyfriend so you have to listen to me.”

  
“I don't!”

  
“Well, that's not how you were acting last night.”

  
Lance flushes from his neck all the way to his ears and he almost drop his glass, “You did not just-”

  
“I just did,” Keith says smugly and watches in amusement as Lance’s cheeks turn a shade darker.

  
“Uh, acting how?” Hunk asks, his eyebrows bunching up together in confusion.

  
Pidge facepalms and grabs the larger teens arm. “Nevermind them, Hunk. Let’s go get some more cake.”

  
“But I don’t want anymore cake-”

  
“ _Hunk_ ,” Pidge growls and Hunk reels back in fear.

  
“You know what? Cake sound good, yeah, let’s go get some cake.”

  
Lance waits until the duo leaves and then grabs Keith’s arm and pulls him into the nearest hallway. He looks from side to side and yanks the other teen towards him when the coast is clear. “ _You piece of shit_!”

  
“So I’m all shit now? I thought I was a _shitface_?”

“You’re both,” Lance hisses and bites his lip to keep from screaming. “You don’t just say things like that in public.”

  
“I didn’t say anything drastic,” Keith says with a shrug. “It’s not like I told them what we did last night, like you getting down on your knees and sucking my-”

  
“I know what I did!” Lance screeches and covers the other teen’s mouth with his hand.

  
“Then you shouldn’t have a problem,” Keith says cockily and wraps one of his arms around Lance’s waist.

  
Lance scowls and tries to twist his hips away only to fail miserably. “Oh I have a problem alright. How would I _not_ have a problem _pedazo de mierda_! That’s the last time I ever bottom to you!”

  
“It’s the first time we even went that far, idiot. As if I would let you top anyway.”

  
“You’re impossible,” Lance whines and purses his lips in a pout. He twists his hips again in an attempt to escape the red paladin’s embrace.

  
“ _You’re_ impossible,” Keith chuckles and tightens his grip on the brunettes waist. “I’m the mature one in this relationship.”

  
Lance rolls his eyes, “As _if_.”

  
Keith responds with another flick to his arm.

  
“Hey!” Lance whines again and rubs his arm. “Stop doing that!”

  
“Fine,” Keith says and then leans in closer to whisper into Lance’s ear. “But you’re letting me top again later.”

  
Lance flushes again and pushes against Keith’s chest, “Okay, you big pervert, now let me go!”

  
Keith grins and lets go of the fuming teen with a snort. The blue paladin sighs in relief and turns away from his boyfriend and heads towards the ballroom.  
“And Lance?”

  
“Yeah.” The dark skinned teen doesn’t even bother turn around. Keith can fix that later.

  
“Be a good boy for me, okay? Behave.”

  
Lance stops in his tracks and Keith can see the flush crawling up his face.

  
“ _Keith you stupid piece of shit_!!!”


End file.
